las mayores sorpresas
by lyrat XD
Summary: por que esa actitud tan decidida y arrogante a pesar de ser inutil no dejaba de sorprenderlo... drabble inspirado sobre el cap 214 de naruto shippuden
1. sasuke

Naruto no me pertenece yo solo me divierto imaginando y escribiendo cosas como esta

Inspirado en el capitulo 214 de naruto shippuden

* * *

Sasuke solo tenía un propósito: destruir la aldea escondida de la hoja, aquella que le había arrebatado a su familia, aquella que lo había engañado llenándolo de odio hacia la persona equivocada, la aldea que de manera hipócrita lo crio y lo hizo convertirse en lo que ahora era: un ser cuyo único propósito radicaba en la venganza, una venganza que ellos sufrirían, una venganza que los reduciría a cenizas.

Desde la muerte de itachi su odio había incrementado pero ahora tenía un objetivo diferente, cualquiera que no le sirviera o que se le atravesara en su camino tendría que ser eliminado, por eso había decidido matar a Karin, porque le era inservible, sin embargo jamás se imagino que sakura llegara en ese instante, de manera tan osada a proponerle aquello, aunque él se dio cuenta que todo era una farsa no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de la manera tan decidida en que llego a decírselo aun recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras… aquel recuerdo solo podía atraer más, aquel recuerdo le recordaba el día en que había tratado de detenerlo de irse de la aldea, años atrás, de la misma manera, con esa actitud descidida y arrogante… con la misma mirada llena de dolor y de amor al mismo tiempo; sasuke recordó sin embargo que en esta ocasión cuando sakura trato de matarlo su mirada expresaba un tormento aun mas grande… jamás hubiera logrado siquiera tocarle un cabello, pero el reconocía que, el haberlo intentado debía de ser un gran avance para ella.

-kneh!- resoplo sasuke al pensar todo esto, el solo tenía una razón de ser por eso había intentado matarla, porque ella se había atravesado en su camino, no importaba lo fuerte que se volviera, no importaba cuanto ella deseara "salvarlo" sin importar que, él no podía desviarse de de su meta, no había lugar para momentos de nostalgia o recuerdos inútiles, ya que en algún momento para cumplir su objetivo el tendría que luchar no solo contra naruto sino también contra ella, lo supo cuando le pegunto si sería capaz de destruir su propia aldea, ese fue el momento que se aseguro que todo era una farsa, porque esa mirada que le era familiar, esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor, por primera vez y por un segundo lo miraron con ira, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de esa mirada…sakura haruno… tal vez si su propuesta hubiera sido sincera hubiera resultado ser una muy buena idea el que se hubiera unido a él, ya que, después de todo a veces era ella la que le daba las mayores sorpresas con su comportmiento.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, sino sus críticas son totalmente recibidas sí que sea como les haya parecido anímense y dejen un review ;)

Gracias por leer


	2. sakura

**bueeno basado en el miso capitulo otro mini mini drabble la verdad no pensaba que tuviera una continuacion asi fuera tan pequeña como esta pero la voz de sakura surgió para dar su versión de lo que pensó, o bueno surgió en mi cabeza al menos XD**

**en fin disfruten y dejen reviews que es increible recibirlos!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Que podía sentir, que podía gritar o de que podría quejarme, ya no lo sabía solo sentía que mi corazón estaba roto des de hacia años y mis ojos estaban cansados de derramar lagrimas, pero que mas podía hacer, al menos ahora tendría la decencia de llorar cuando nadie me observara, porque con llorar no ayudaba en nada, porque no podía dejar de pensar inútilmente en que podía salvarlo, porque ni aunque me gritara a mi misma que para ello debía matarlo podría hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona que había hecho tanto daño? A alguien que ni siquiera había tenido nunca sentimientos por mi y que ahora era tan cruel, como podía no importarme que no me amara, como podía quererlo tanto, querer que volviera , que dejara esas ansias de venganza y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Como era posible que cada parte de mi se desgarrara al pensar en cómo no dudo en atacarme, en tratar de matarme, a pesar de saber que había matado a tantos, a pesar de saber de lo que era capaz como podía tener aun esperanza.

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que por más que gritaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser, por más que mi garganta se desgarraba en llantos sin poder igualar el dolor que sentía mi corazón, mis gritos no salían, sentía que se ahogaban, sentía desesperación, sentía un peso tan terrible sobre mí, un dolor tan indescriptible y fuerte en el pecho, que me estrujaba el corazón y me ahogaba en lagrimas. ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué? Como podía seguir amándolo, porque no podía amar a alguien más, porque no podía amar a naruto en lugar de a él, porque tenía que doler tanto?, cada vez que recordaba como intento matarme, todo lo que ha hecho y que debo dejar de pensar que regresara, ¡ese bendito recuerdo aparece!, El cómo me dijo gracias antes de irse aquella vez, ese recuerdo me torturaba cada vez más, ese y muchos otros, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué seguía esperando que volviera a ser como antes?, ¿porque seguía decepcionándome sin sentido?, ¿porque esperaba tanto de el? , como con tantas pistas el seguía dándome las mayores y peores sorpresas con su comportamiento.

* * *

**ahí esta!, realmente lo escribí sintiendo tanto sentimiento que tenia que publicarlo junto con el otro drabble, así mismo decidí dejarlo en primera persona por que como ya dije era sentimientos ta fuertes que solo en primera persona lograría llegar un poco a esa intensidad...creo :P**

**en fin si les gusto dejen review y les agradeceré bastante, ya que cualquier comentario que dejen, por el hecho de hacerlo me impulsa a seguir escribiendo :D**

** saludos ninja lyrat ;)**


End file.
